


Tom-my

by Kyoooori



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Aliens, Bodyswap, M/M, Romance, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoooori/pseuds/Kyoooori
Summary: Tommy spends one night in Kate's body and the rest of the week trying to figure out what the hell a Hala is and if he is really Noh-Varr's.
Relationships: Kate Bishop/Noh-Varr, Noh-Varr/Tommy Shepherd, Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Tom-my

**Author's Note:**

> I went full headcannon on a lot of aspects of Kree, Hala, Emperor Teddy, etc. Please turn your brains off and enjoy.
> 
> Unbetad

Tommy woke up not entirely sure what the fuck was going on. He felt someone inside him, deep and hot and filling him in a way he'd never felt before but he's too groggy to even consider where he is or who it could be. Maybe some kinky girl from the club he’d been at had a strap on in her bag? 

That was his hope until he looked up, locking eyes with Noh-varr hovering above him, glisening sweat and thrusting rhythmically into definitely not his body, at least not if Tommy had any say in it. Tommy wouldn't be caught dead under the alien cockroach. 

The man above him must have some other weird roachy power over the body Tommy is in though because he was feeling good, way too good. He's soon bowing off the bed, curling his body up and into the white haired man's chest, digging his nails into his back but not saying anything to make him stop his assault because he didn't want him to. There's no pain, he figures by now, through his blurry, lustful mind that he must be in Kate's body; unless Noh-varr decided to start cheating on the girl. Which if that was the case, Tommy's would punch him in is fucking jaw. 

It didn't really matter who he was right now however, too lost in bliss, not letting Noh-Varr's heavy breathing distract him from how inexplicably hot he was feeling. Nor letting who was on top of him be a reason to stop the pleasure, his orgasm was mounting already and he became more curious as to how it would feel, a female orgasm, ripping through his psyche. He wrapped his legs tightly around Noh-varr's waist at that thought and let it all continue until he was screaming, tugging at white hair and tears pricking his eyes as he came, so violently, so soul shatteringly hard that he had to remind himself to breath. Then his body collapsed from post colloidal pleasure at the hands of his long time crush's boyfriend. 

"You made me climax." Said the voice above him, pausing for a long moment and Tommy looks up, making eye contact once more before Noh-varr is sitting up in the bed beside him. "Do you know what this means? This means you are now my Hala." Tommy wasn’t sure of the meaning behind Noh-Varr’s expression and tone, and the giant bug didn't explain more than that, his body practically collapsing against Kate’s chest like he's begging for comfort or affection. He was muttering and clearly not speaking English anymore, squeezing Tommy so tightly it was hard to breath under the pressure, eventually though the talking slowed and the man on top of him passed out, leaving Tommy with little escape and only the option to fall asleep in his arms as well.

The next time Tommy wakes up he recognizes his own bedroom, shifting but not feeling any tension in his muscles, and it passes through his mind that it was most likely some fucked up dream or fantasy he wish he hadn't had, until Kate come storming in. She starts shouting at him as if it's his fault that she woke up in his body yesterday, hung over and more than halfway across town where Tommy had spent the night out by one of his favorite bars. 

"So you woke up in the middle of sex with my boyfriend?" Kate's voice isn't nearly as hostile as it had been when she was berating him about his choice of leisure activities. "And you're telling me you let him finish?" Now came the mocking tone. Tommy expected as much, he was embarrassed and would have preferred waking up in just about anybody else's body during such intimate acts, aside from his brother or his shape shifter boyfriend, the thought made Tommy shutter. 

"It was your body! It's not like I was the one all eager for it. You were halfway to orgasm, what was I supposed to do?" He argued poorly and only got a smirk from Kate. 

"Well it definitely explains Noh-varr's behavior. He's been acting super weird all morning. He started freaking out; muttering about how there must be some sort of mistake and he can't lose his Hala like this. Then he just shut down, he’s barely spoken to me sense and won’t let me get even close to touching him. Says it'll mess everything up. You must have been really shit in bed Speed." The half assed joke doesn't land because she sounded upset, but not for herself. The way she was staring at Tommy made him freeze up, not comfortable with where the conversation was going and as politely as he could saw her out, under the poorly disguised ruse of 'business to attend to', before full speeding in his way to Teddy and Billy's place, knocking on the door manically until the big, blonde, buff dude he was looking for showed himself. 

Teddy blinked at Tommy in confusion for a long while before inviting him in without asking for a real explanation for his presence. 

Teddy was just the man Tommy needed to see though. He didn't know many Kree and as the new 'King of Space' he figured he might know a few things. According to Billy he's been studying non-stop, trying to be a good Diplomat for his people or some shit. 

"Do you know anything about...Alla? Malla? Something like that? Noh-Varr was talking about it and Kate brought it up and everybody seems to think I’ll know what the fuck that means and I don't dude." Tommy sighs, exasperated while Teddy smiles, curiosity still clear on his face. 

"You mean Hala? What was the context? Hala is the home planet of the Kree people. You should know that much Tommy, we were tossing between there and Skullos for the wedding." He laughs a bit at Tommy's expression. "It has other meanings though, something like soulmate, partner, home, shelter. A Hala is the reason for a Kree's existence. Once they find Hala, life finally starts." He explains, sounding too in love for Tommy's taste. "I'm only half Kree, so it's not the same for me as it probably is for Noh-Varr if he found his. But he has mixed DNA so who knows." He hums leaning back a bit in his chair. "The point is, it took me a long time and a lot of help from the Kree to even realize Billy is my Hala. It's not as...world ending for me, but for someone like Noh-Varr he must be ecstatic." He finishes pleasantly. 

"Great, yeah fantastic. How does it work though? He just knows? Telepathy and shit? Aliens are freaky and...I'm worried for Kate." He tries to explain away his insistance when Teddy gives him a confused look once again. 

"Oh Kate?...I'm surprised but that’s nice. Hala are pretty hard to find from what I understand but Kree are definitely drawn to them, they're the other half of their soul in a way. Kree can only experience certain feelings, and uh...physical pleasures with their Hala." He pauses shifting away his red cheeks after just a moment. "Kate and Noh-Varr have been in some sort of relationship for a bit haven’t they? They must have known. I don't think you could really miss it. Your whole world is supposed to change after meeting them." He smiles a bit dopily when Billy comes in after thar, wrapping his arms around Teddy's shoulders and makes Tommy groan, greeting his brother quickly before making his escape. 

Tommy spends the next few days trying to put all the pieces together. Noh-Varr has been acting weird apparently but Tommy hasn't seen him, so he takes Kate at her word until apparently it got bad enough for the take charge brunette to ask him for help. 

"I think you might be his Hala, Tommy. He's been falling apart since we got swapped and he's always on edge, he get's physically sick whenever we touch each other anymore...I need you to come see him." She folds her arms, waiting impatiently. 

They do go to see Noh-Varr. 

The whole mood in the room is awkward as Tommy sits across from Noh-varr and the alien won't take his eyes off him. It makes Tommy feel all itchy. 

"Noh-Varr, Tommy and I didn't tell you this a week ago to save ourselves some embarrassment but the night that you came with me...Tommy and I were in each other's body. Tommy got himself into trouble with some weirdo at a bar and woke up as me while we were in the middle of...you know. Anyway, since then, everything has been off and you’re looking at Tommy like he's piece of meat right now, so I'm pretty confident assuming he's the Hala you were so worried you lost?" Tommy is still avoiding eye contact and just sipping at the bottle of water Kate gave him while following the patterns on the floor with his eyes. 

"Thomas was the one that I held that night?" 

"It was my body of course but Tommy's mind? Soul? Whatever, the part that you seem to be looking for?" Kate explains exacerbated. "Anyway, I think you two need to have sex. Test out the theory so that Noh-Varr can stop moping around my apartment and Tommy can stop looking like he stole my puppy." 

Noh-Varr is standing immediately, holding out his hand to Tommy like some Walmart, roach version of prince charming. 

"You're just gonna roll with this bug boy?" Tommy accuses, frustrated by the unknown look in Noh-Varr's eyes getting him all flustered. 

"If it was you that night, then you are most likely my Hala and I have no qualms of bedding a beautiful mutant to test this theory. I have found you attractive for a very long time Thomas Shepard, you remind me very much of the royal harem maidens all white haired and lean, strong and sharp tongued. It stirs something strange in me Thomas." Did Noh Varr just try to compliment Tommy by saying he looks like a fancy whore? 

Based off of Kate's poorly hidden laugh he's guessing, yes, that’s exactly what Noh-Varr tried to do. 

"I'll leave you two alone. Noh-Varr, wash the sheets and don't leave a mess for me to come home to. I mean it." Kate threatens, before excusing herself and then Tommy and Noh-Varr are alone. 

Noh-Varr reaches out and cradles Tommy's cheeks in his hands making the speedster jerk back with a sneer. 

"Don't do that. I'm not Kate, I'm not delicate and I'm not gonna whimper for you like a bitch, make me feel good or fuck off, roach." He demands making his way to Kate's room, stripping as he goes. 

"Do you not want me to touch you Thomas? Maybe just not your face?" Noh-varr asked as he follows Tommy into the bedroom, undressing himself while Tommy sits in front of him on the edge of the mattress. 

"You can touch me, just...do what feels good okay? I'll tell you if I don't like it bug boy. We're testing some weird soul mate shit after all, right? And don't call me Thomas while we're fucking for god's sake. Tommy, please. Thomas is such a turn off." He grumbles and reaches out to run his hands up Noh-varr's sculpted body experimentally, Noh-Varr hums appreciatively and places his hands over Tommy's 

"Tom-my. Yes." The Kree likes the name on his tongue and his hands start to explore Tommy's body in return. "I have always found you stunning. You did not seem to like me, and I decided not to pursue you as a peace keeping offer amongst our group. I feel very lucky to see you like this under me and I am very excited to make you experience pleasure than only Kree can give Tom-my." Okay, Noh-Varr talked way too much, so Tommy pulled him down, kissing him as the alien got comfortable between his legs, leaning in to press their torsos together and moving Tommy's hand over his heart. Probably some weird alien move that made Tommy feel all fidgety until hands were wandering over his own body again. 

Noh-Varr explored his chest and hips as they kissed, turning him into a mess of hot breath and saliva. His tongue a master at dominating Tommy's without any practice while his hands worked over him, adjusting their bodies to be closer as he ruts his hips against the man under him. 

He spent too much time palming at his thighs and ass, appreciating them in a weird way before his kisses become soft, pulling back and peppering down his body then meeting the bulge between his legs. 

"I would like to perform fellatio on you Tom-my." He speaks in a tone that makes Tommy shiver and he grabs a fist full of Noh-Varr's hair. 

"Please don't narrate everywhere you touch. Just do what you want." He insist and let's his head fall back against the sheets. 

"I would very much like if you watched me." He breaths hot air over Tommy’s member, making him twitch and the smaller man's head shoots up before unfamiliar lips are around him. 

He guides Noh-Varr, despite the alien clearly knowing what he's doing and taking the entirety of Tommy's cock to the back of his throat, somehow adjusting too easily to his girth. 

He guides Tommy's hands to his hair, watching his possible Hala feel the way only his mouth can make him feel, his hands slowly working back to the young man's entrance as he pulls off his now orally lubricated member. 

"If I will be penetrate you I must prepare you first. Would you be comfortable allowing my nanites to aid me in this?" Tommy isn't all too focused on the question, breathlessly agreeing before directing Noh-Varr back onto his cock. 

He also didn’t notice the way his body was so perfectly stretched each time Noh-Varr added a finger inside him, no matter how long between the intrusions. His hips were working up into the alien boy's mouth and back onto the thick digits, now three, having their way with his prostate, leaving his mind almost absent as he blacks out at a particularly good thrust from both ends and empties himself down the Kree's throat, choking on air and spit and moans as his body loses all ability to hold itself up. 

Then Noh-Varr is on top of him. 

"You are my Hala. Tom-my Shepard you have made me release my genetic material while performing your breeding act on my mouth." Tommy is in a haze, reaching out to the white haired alien and kissing him more messily this time, arms and legs draping over him as he rolls the taller man onto his back. 

"You sound pretty happy about that. I'm glad you figured it out. Can you fuck me now?" He asked, smiling too goofily as he seats himself on top of Noh-Varr's member, sliding the vaguely familiar, but somehow alien shaped cock into him. 

"Nothing would make me happier than consummating our union Tom-my. Let me again make you feel pleasure like that of the royal harem." Tommy doesn't take it as a backhanded compliment this time because it comes with a deep, smooth thrust and fills every bit of emptiness in him. His body collapses against Noh-Varr but he insist he's fine. 

"I'm just a bit loopy from cumming, fuck me already bug boy." He breaths out and there is a pause before Tommy feels lucid enough to grab onto his alien lover and move his hips, despite their fronts staying pressed firmly together. Noh-Varr doesn't hesitate then, fucking into Tommy with a slur of words Tommy doesn't try to comprehend as he's being railed by alien dick, his finger nails dragging down pale skin of Noh-Varr's chest and his own ass is receiving similar treatment from Noh-Varr, wet slaps of skin are filling the room, and Tommy notices he wasn't lubed up, Noh-Varr's cock was doing that itself. He felt insanely flushed as he felt the dick inside him self lubricate with each thrust, burying itself deeper and leaving Tommy breathless with need before Noh-Varr seems to understand and flips him over onto his back and takes a long lean leg against his chest before continuing his absolute conquering of Tommy's body. 

By the time they're finished Tommy isn’t sure who is more marked by the other, he's pretty sure he's the more exhausted of the two, as nothing Noh-Varr has said in the last few minutes has meant anything to his still ringing ears. 

"My Hala, my Tom-my, I am so happy to have you. Please let me love you forever." He speaks so seriously and slowly into the crook of Tommy's neck that he had no choice but to hear him and he sits up, pulling away and squinting for a long moment before getting out of the bed and dressing himself without a word. 

"Don't forget to clean the sheets or Kate’ll be pissed." He says before dashing off, leaving a very confused alien boy behind.

He finds himself back at Billy's place, his mind less foggy after a nice brisk run over. He's hoped Teddy was still here, duty does call when you’re an Emperor, he supposed. 

Billy answered this time and lets his twin in before Teddy makes it downstairs with a familiar polite smile. 

"Noh-Varr said I'm his Hala and now he wants to marry me or something." He speaks half into his hands in frustration and Teddy looks dumbstruck before Billy goes to get drinks to sooth the mood. 

"So that whole...Noh-Varr found his Hala thing. That was you, not Kate?" He asks and Tommy rolls his eyes a bit before explaining the whole embarrassing situation, leaving an awestruck couple in front of him by the time he's done steamrolling his way through the awkward bits. 

"Do you not believe him then?" Billy speaks first, after a long silent pause. 

"No, it's probably true. It all felt weird and intimate and I haven't been with many aliens but I'm assuming it's gonna feel different for me too if I’m his Hala." He scrambles. "It's just all moving way too fast and it was Kate's idea in the first place and I never spend time with the giant bug anyway and when I do he pisses me off with his serious talk and now he's saying he's in love with me and there is no fucking way that's true when him and Kate didn't even end things properly." He over explains again and he thinks he must still be having a rush of endorphins because he isn't nearly embarrassed enough explaining all this stupid sappy stuff to the world's grossest couple. 

"It's very possible. A Kree's Hala...it's not really in the realm of human understanding. It ends up sounding shallow to us, but Kree are built for their Hala, to find them, to love them. They love first and learn later. He doesn't have to learn to love you because everything about you is already a part of him and he didn’t know it yet. It's really tough to explain but he isn't just saying things, he probably forgot in his um...bliss that you were human and don't process feelings the way he does." Teddy explains only a bit more awkwardly than the last time Tommy had questions about his heritage. 

"So you mean he is in love with me?" 

"He's way more than in love with you Tommy. There just aren't words in Earth’s languages to express the feeling of being with your Hala. It doesn't exist on Earth. Not in this dimension at least." He shrugs. "I would go see him though. Being separated from your partner so quickly after finding them can put Kree in a mood, nobody else would do too well to talk to him at the moment." 

Tommy's mind is reeling but he stands up, running fingers through his hair, before giving a grateful salute and hurrying back to Kate's. 

When he steps through the door, arms are around him and he feels a warmth he can't really explain, so he just hugs back. 

"Sorry I left. The love stuff freaked me out and I had to ask Teddy to explain some things." 

"You smell like Skull. I could have answer anything for you that Emperor Dorrek could." He bites in a way Tommy never really heard before and it makes him laugh. 

"Teddy is from Earth stupid. If you explained I'd just get more confused. We need to talk about this though, because I might be your Hala and you have some other worldly love for me but I...we barely know each other and I'm not there man, I don't know when I'll be there, if I'll ever be there. I felt something, I think at least, so I believe you but it needs to slow down." 

"Tom-my Shepard asked me to slow down?" He jokes with a sly smile. 

"Yeah he did, and he also doesn't know how the fuck any of this will work because Kate told me you’re gonna do some diplomat shit for Teddy back on Hala soon and Billy might be cool getting laid every few months but I am not." He explains narrow eyed and feels Noh-Varr scooting in closer to his side. 

"There is room for two on my ship and I am sure Emperor Dorrek would be more than happy to have family around. It is a long trip to Hala but I am sure we will find something to entertain us." He speaks into Tommy's ear, playful and hot and it makes him glare at the cheeky man beside him. 

"You're making me nervous, inviting me on intergalactic space travel so that I'll have time to fall in love with you." He states dryly and Noh-Varr almost looks hurt before Tommy kisses him. "But it sounds exciting, so I'll go. If you piss me off I'll make Billy teleport me out of there so fast your infested space ship will spin so be on your best behavior, got it?" He meant it as a warning but Noh-Varr just looks love struck and Tommy recognizes the look suddenly and his face goes bright red. 

"Did you just figure me out Tom-my? I tried not to be obvious but I think I might have failed?" 

"How long have you been in love with me you creep? Were you behind the body swap shit with Kate? Were you planning all of this?" 

"Of course not. I would never use tricks like that on my Hala. I was genuinely surprised when I climaxed with Kate that night. I was a wreck, thinking I had ruined everything by pursuing physical pleasures with someone that was not my destiny. I thought I had lost my ties to you. I was very upset and considering every option to get you back you were the one I wanted, not Kate or anybody else. Then you and Kate confessed to me what happened that night. You have no idea how relieved I was, you meant everything to me before you meant anything to me Tom-my." Tommy was far from upset at this point but instead extremely flustered, batting away Noh-Varr's touch anxiously. 

"I get it, I get it dude. You're crazy about me or whatever. Weird alien obsession and what not." He tries to be flippant. 

"Your heart rate has increased my Hala, have I flustered you?" He is clearly teasing and Tommy turns to him with a look that could peel paint so Noh-Varr back tracks. "Forgive me, you’re very attractive when upset, and when flustered, and when breathless, and when-" Tommy stops him with a hand over his mouth. 

"Tone down the compliments a bit bug boy, still getting used to them." 

"Yes Tom-my, we will have a very long time for you to get used to them."

**Author's Note:**

> Some of this probably only makes sense in my head so please feel free to ask any questions and I'd be happy to answer. I love comments and I hope you liked this cause Tommy and Noh-Varr i think are very cute and I wish more people appreciated them. 
> 
> Also i feel like i didnt write enought of Noh-Varr in this story, but he's tough cause of his alieness. XD but i couldnt find a place to expand and express how desperate and sad Noh-Varr would be when he thinks he replaced Tommy as his Hala accidentally.


End file.
